


Голубое кино

by Danya_K, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Musical References, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: любовь на фоне «Бумбокса» и «Квест пистолс»
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Тексты R-NC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 7





	Голубое кино

Сосед Димаса наяривал на повторе «Бумбокс» и «Квест пистолс», возвращал две тыщи седьмой, как мог. Вспоминал, сука, белые обои, любви хотел, гондон.

Гондон у Лёхи был в кармане, чтоб, не отвлекаясь, можно было, как Димас слюняво присосётся к шее, сунуть ему в руку. Димас не разочаровал. Ещё никто из семейки дебилов не понял, почему дом так дёшево стоил, как Димас шлёпнул ладонь на колено Лёхи.

Лёха дёрнул ногой.

— Чё, зря фильм включали? — спросил.

— Да на хуй его, — не разочаровал Димас и сразу к шее полез с литром слюней.

Тут-то Лёха вытащил гондон из кармана. Отпихнул пяткой ноут, похер, пусть хоть разъебётся…

Рот у Димаса редко закрывался, попиздеть он любил. А если не попиздеть, занять его ещё кой-чем. Засасывал язык в себя, слюна аж чмокала, лизался — по-другому не назвать. 

— Ща захлебнусь, заебал, — осадил его Лёха, толкнул на покрывало — в цветочках-хуёчках, бабка Димасу прислала. Димас с бабкой рос и покрывало выкинуть не мог, хоть оно было уёбищным.

— Будто тебе не нравится, — усмехнулся Димас.

Даже с тремя прыщами на щеках он был охуенным. Если б у Лёхи не стоял, встал бы щас. От усмешки, растрёпанных волос, уверенности Димаса.

Димас дёрнул бёдрами, спихивая Лёху с хуя, топорщащего трусы. Лёха спихнулся легко — сорвать бы на хер свои! 

— _Я устал, хочу любви, да так чтоб навек…_ — надрывались колонки за стеной. Бурчали бурду какую-то динамики ноута — семья вызвала священника.

— Я ж говорил. — Димас, стянув трусы, снял футболку. — Сначала священника, — он порвал упаковку гондона, — позовут.

— Я чё, спорил? — фыркнул Лёха. 

Димас засмеялся, натягивая гондон. Ловкач-трюкач.

Когда Лёха его в первый раз увидел на линейке — как в школе, будто они не студенты уже, — он девчонкам фокусы показывал, монетки в рукавах прятал. Лёха на крупные ладони засмотрелся — почти привстало.

Лёха швырнул трусы на ноут — ну и шляпа под экзорцизм ебаться, — за ними майку и уселся на бёдра Димаса.

— Жопу растянул? — Он придержал Лёху руками.

Лёха кивнул.

— Не тормози, — попросил и наклонился, упёрся ладонями в плечи Димаса, чувствуя, что руки тянут вниз. О-о-ох — и тянет уже внутри, заебись как тянет.

— Бля, — выдохнул Димас.

Лёха хмыкнул — Димаса от ебли размазывало. Только и мог, что дёргаться чёрт-те как, если не сказать — через жопу. 

К лучшему, что Лёха сначала узнал, как ржачно Димас шуткует и как, набухавшись, пиздит за самую сучью суть жизни, в которой всем на всех срать, хорошее хуй заслужишь и везёт редко. Не ухни Лёха во всё это — не торкали бы его нервические подёргивания во время ебли. Только если Димаса оседлать, можно по-другому. Медленно скользить вверх — шлёпаться вниз, вверх-вниз… Свой хуй Лёха не трогал, не нравилось, когда просто, быстро. То ли дело оттянуть, чтоб пиздец как хотелось кончить. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… Бля, так ногу сведёт. Лёха замер.

— Чё, выдохся? — Голос Димаса был насмешливый. — Доебать?

— Попробуй, — хмыкнул Лёха, привставая.

— _Нас в хрущёвке двое…_ — пели за стеной, пока Димас устраивался на Лёхе. С серьёзной рожей вставил и нагнулся, лизаться полез. Но и про это забыл, задёргался в своём кроличьем темпе — сильно, жёстко, мелко, недостаточно. 

Лёха ладони шлёпнул на спину — упругую кожу, жёсткие лопатки. Давил пальцами сильнее, дёргаясь в толчках, елозя жопой, хуем бы о живот Димаса отдрочить, хуем бы… 

Только в жопе погрячело, туша придавила Лёху к кровати. Он бы охуел, если бы эта ебаназия не повторялась каждый раз. Охуевал Лёха только в первый — на втором курсе, когда после трёх месяцев дрочки решился на хуй в жопу. Чё уж там, поздно было корчить из себя непидора.

— Отсосёшь? — спросил Лёха, пихнув Димаса в плечо.

Димас побурчал, и пришлось ему, болезненно придавливающему хуй, пяткой по боку добавить.

— Щас. — Димас привстал, стянул гондон и, наконец, наклонился над хуем Лёхи. Обслюнявил со всех сторон и наделся охуенным ртом. Лёха подавился воздухом, засучил ногами, вцепился руками в бабкино покрывало. 

В жопу он не особо любил, но Димасу нравилось, а ради такого отсоса можно потерпеть. Ради него можно почку продать! 

Горячий рот скользил быстро, мокро, язык давил, мягкий, прижимался плотно, как надо…

Кончу Димас глотал без проблем. Сказывалось детство в деревне с бухающей матерью и полуслепой бабкой. Жрал как придётся — брезгливым стать просто не мог.

Димас вылизал его опадающий хуй, прежде чем встать за бутылкой «Кубая». Лёха лежал на кровати распластанный. Было жарко.

— _Иду на дно смотреть про любовь…_

— Голубое кино, — докончил Лёха.

Хрустнула, распрямляясь, бутылка в руках напившегося Димаса.

— Чё? — спросил он.

— Хуй через плечо, — не удержался Лёха и, заржав, нашарил трусы. Ноут закрылся. То-то из них бесов никто не изгнал.

— Когда Рыжий вернётся?

— Завтра. Он у Настюхи своей.

— Заебись. 

Лёха натянул футболку, включил снова ноут.

Когда Димас в начале четвёртого курса съехался с Рыжим, стало удобнее. У Лёхи в трёшке с трудом все — мамка, батя, Лёха и три его сестры — помещались. Дрочить в ебенях было так себе, а прошлые соседи Димаса постоянно торчали в комнате и гамали. Пидорасы.

— _Я помню белые обои…_ — заладили за стеной.

— У него там крыша от этой хуйни не слетела?

— Хуй знает. Может, он глухой, просто любит над всеми издеваться? — предложил Димас и со скрипом распахнул форточку. Ничё не изменилось. Лето только началось, а уже стояла жарень.

Лёха заржал — у Димаса рожа довольной стала. Ржал Лёха над шутками Димаса с самого начала от души. Потом намёками пошёл, хоть стремался. У них в городе за такое могли отмудохать, а у Димаса в деревне, небось, не знали, что так можно. Но не зря Димас накопил вторым делом на ноут. Первым — бабке на лекарства. Тогда она была ещё бодрячком, и Димас не порывался забрать документы каждые две недели, чтоб помогать ей. Но не забрал — решил подождать.

Димас плюхнулся рядом, руку на плечи закинул.

— Досмотрим? — спросил, слюняво поцеловав в шею.

Лёха нажал на «плей». Двинул ногой, устраиваясь поудобнее, сминая сраные цветочки.

Из-за стены снова разорались «Квест Пистолс».

Любви больше не хотелось. Сейчас с ней всё было ясно, но что с ней делать через две недели, после выпуска, когда Димас вернётся в деревню?

«Я устал», — согласился Лёха.


End file.
